Melody of Metafalica
by TextMessage
Summary: History is about to change, but for the good? Or for the worst? -REVISED.
1. Prologue

**I own nothing...**

**Prologue:**

* * *

><p>The scene opens to a hostile site far, and deep in a vast forestry on the outside of town. Burning buildings crumbled to ruins. Fire ablaze on trees, bushes, and other vegetation all around cause wild animals to run in fear and right of their home being destroyed. Few people lay on the ground either dead or injured from attacks done by the hand of an uncontrollable power from an unlikely source.<p>

Near, in an open field stand at least 3 soldiers dressed in the Grand Bell Army suits and with women of mystical powers by their side as their partner, and an much older man, a long white beard, piercing blue eyes, long chin, bald head, and dressed in dark clothing also carrying a mystical cane with a medium sized jewel on top. One of the soldiers holds a small young child in their possession. She seemed to be passed out and slumped over the man's shoulder; Short blonde hair look to be of fine silk, jeweled purple eyes, and wore a dress for a little girl. In front of them, stood a young man dressed in a soliders' uniform, strong red armor, a large battling ax, and combat sword. With him is another woman and child. A tall, slim young mother, long blonde hair wrapped into a bun, blue eyes, and cream smoothed skin. She's dressed in a long tanned and Burgoyne dress that wraps around her bust and waist. They were Batz and Reisha Trulyworth. She holds a small child with her who trembles in fear in site of the soldiers and her sister captured. Her long pink hair pinned by a flower-pin flowed down to her shoulders, her green emerald eyes shut tight, and tears run down her cheek onto her Her name, Luca Amelia TrulyWorth. The fire from the buidlings continuously burns as the wind blows slowly across them and the moon shines down.

The old man comes forward toward them with a evil looked slapped on his face, "You've cost me a great deal of trouble. Just 3 years old, huh? How sad," his voice cold.

Amy's face snaps toward the old man's comment, "Give back, LeyKa!" she screams running toward her sister, but one of the soliders knock her back toward the ground away from them, "Ahh!"

"Luca!" Reisha comes to her aid in a worried stated.

"Have you no mercy!" Batz screams out ready to cut each solider down to take back his daughter.

The old man chuckles at his statement only giving a hard answer. "Obstacles must be removed. It's the most rational way of thinking." He shows no remorse for what has happened or what will happen at this point making the young soldier growl in anger.

After thinking for a minute, he decides, "Take Luca and Run!" he yells to his wife causing her shock and disbelief.

"Hurry!" he tells her again.

Reluctantly, she gives in, "A-alright..."

"Daddy!" Amy yells for her dad, but Reisha calms her and pulls her along in another direction, "Come on Sweetie, we have to run!" before leaving she tells her dad one final thing, "Don't die daddy!" and the two turn to run as the man faces the small army by himself. As soon as they are safely away, he turns back to face the old man and his soldiers.

"Now...Give back Leyka!" he says firmly looking him straight in the eyes, but the old man simply shakes his head.

"You know that's impossible. This child is infected with I.P.D," he looks toward her, "It's a very high quality one. I've never seen such a pure infection!" he lets out a dark laugh making Batz glow with rage, "We must closely examine this, for the future of the world!" he continued."

Batz goes over the idea in his head and can't quiet understand what the old man was speaking of, "What are you going to do with my daughter!"

"Mmmm..." the man thinks for a second before answering, "We wont kill her or anything...we just need to see her _reaction,_" he states without a shred of emotion.

Batz now realizes they were taking her daughter nonetheless, "I'm not letting you do anything to Leyka!" he draws out his axe in sword and prepares for the fight for his daughters life and future.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere...<strong>

Far from the battle scene, upon a high hill to a clear opening on a cliff below the shining moons and glistening night stars shine in the black, redish and purple night sky. Amy lays on the soft grass with her eyes slowly closing as Reisha lets her head rest on her lap. She slowly strokes the child's face as sleep overtakes her.

"This should be far enough," she says out of breath and tired from running. Amy with her eyes still shut calls out to her father and sister to return to them, "Luca..." her mom's voice soft.

"I couldn't protect you, Leyka..." she sniffles a bit, "I'm sorry, Leyka, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me!" she holds back her tears as she tightly grips her fists in sadness.

Reisha tries to find the words to comfort her daughter, "You did a really good job today," she says with a warm smile. Amy's eyes open to see her mom's warm face looking down her at her. She looks at her with curiosity, "You're a wonderful big sister..."

"Don't worry, Dad will bring Leyka back soon," she adds.

"Really?" Amy closes her eyes again hearing this.

"Yes, of course," Reisha begins, "Luca, Daddy is really strong," she comforts her a little more. Amy agrees nodding her head slowly.

A small time passes and Amy grows quiet, "Luca?" her mom calls, but gets no response. She looks down at her to see Amy near asleep on her lap, "Are you sleepy?" she asks quietly.

"Yes," she answers slowly, "Just a little bit...but I..." she can't quite finish her sentence, "I want to wait up for Dad and Leyka to come back."

"Okay, Then lets sing a song with Mommy while we wait, Okay?" she suggests trying to fill up their time.

"Okay..." Amy says with almost no energy left from earlier.

Reisha looks up toward the sky as her eyes close and as her song begins.

**(Song is Actually sung in another language so just imagine.)**

_It's time to go to bed, and wonder to where the moon will go in the night  
>sky.<em>

Her voice fills the night as Amy's ears are filled with her mother's beautiful singing. It's her favorite lullaby that she hears when she goes to sleep each night.

_You can float in your dreams or gaze at the shadows _  
><em>in your quiet loneliness.<em>

_You can sing a song or connect you feelings  
>to greet this new day.<em>

_You can grief at a parting or admire those old days  
>Still, it will be sad.<em>

**As she sings an ancient history is being unfold and retold over again:**

_Metafalss-_

_Supports of "the Green Paradise, Metafalica" ..._

_A harsh world where earthen land has ceased to exist._

(Here, you can see the landscape of a world placed upon a landscape, not made of earth. It is upheld by the use of advanced mechanics powered by crystals and other powerful jewels.)

_"Metafalica" has attempted to change from legend to reality several times._

_However, each time, it has been prevented-_

_By the "Goddess(administrator)_

(Here now, a large spherical orb protected by several rolling revolvers twists and spins high in the air above a great city holding great power. Shooting lights tear through clouds up toward the heavens at great speed. A devious figure in the background smiling an evil grin sits back and watches his works come to play. A great tree sits somewhere over the city as symbol.)

_The Goddess unleashed a fearful "curse" upon these lands._

_The 'curse" ate away at the "Reyvateils,"_

_people who can control magics with Songs._

(A great army ship hovers above many cities. As its people are settling down into their own lives.)

_The people stopped rebelling, and Metafalica returned to legend..._

* * *

><p>Reisha continues to sing in the background. Then it slowly comes to a close.<p>

* * *

><p><em>400 years later...<em>

_The people of this world, began calling their own land, the "Cursed Lands"._

(You see a lush city and world, filled with many people and great inventions. The people of this world living their lives in somewhat peace, but not completely.)

_A. D. 3772_

_And now, history is about to change-_

* * *

><p><strong>End...<strong>


	2. The Holy Maiden & War

**Chapter 2: The Holy Maiden & War**

**Present Time...**

* * *

><p>Inside a grand, elegant hall located in a rather large city, a large crowd packs the entire place. Large, white marble walls and columns, silk red and yellow drapes with a special emblem hang on the wall on each side of the building, and other expensive structures around it. Since it was outside, tree tops peeked inside as did the sun; another welcoming feature. This is called the Grand Bell Hall. At them front stood a high platform jetting out from a official building guarded by soldiers on all side. they stood holding their weapons as the crowd awaits for the speak. The anxious crowd of both men, women, and small children. They call out for an important figure head of the entire city to make her announcement regarding a very important matter. A voice from above the platform makes them grow quiet.<p>

"There she is!" a older man yells out as other turn to look.

"The Holy Maiden!" a young woman yells also.

"Lady Cloche!" a small, young female child cheers with glee as she looks upon the girl before them all.

Up on the platform stands a young woman, looks to be of 17, standing at 5''4". Long blonde hair flowed down her back to her mid-waist, dazzling blue eyes, and a womanly shaped body; 36d breasts, a small waist, slender back, and legs, and a curvy butt. and that made most girls and older women envious. Her attire reflected her role and authority as the Holy Maiden: Long white boots with gold lines going from the heel of the boots to her mid-thigh where they stopped. A short blue skirt and matching corset with white designs and lace enhance her delicate frame. Over it was a white, thin robe that stopped right below her bust and was held with a golden clip on each side to hold it in place. It flows with her body movements as she steps up to the platform in front of the people. On her arms tight elegant gloves reaching a little over her elbows. Attached to the ends were feather like wings that only enhanced her appears with a little more angelic features. A top her head a golden and white circular crown and a whit veil went down her and around her hair. Lastly a long sheath by her left side of her waist held a royal sword for her use only. They know her as Cloche Leythal Pastalia, the Holy Maiden of Grand Bell.

She looks out upon the cheering crowd and waives her hand for them to cease all talking.

"Citizens of Grand Bell Hall! People of Metafalss Now is the time to stand!" her voice is strong as she speaks out to the listening crowd.

"The age of serving the Goddess is over! Our time of fealty has ended!" she continues, "400 years ago, she denied us Paradise. Metafalica, and suppressed us all."

"And ever since, the Goddess has held complete dominance over us!" her words strike the crowd as they become more influenced by her speech.

"I ask you! What happiness comes from such a world! What paradise is that!" she nearly screams. Her facial expression changes to a more serious one to prove her point as she lifts up her hand pointing upward towards the Heavens above.

"We, the Neo Grand Bell, declare our secession from the Goddess' world! We demand an independent Metafalss, able to stand on its own,'' she looks over the crowd of many eager faces.

"Dear beloved citizens, here is our determination and commitment to you," she address them. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"We declare war on the Goddess!" she steps forth and waves her hand up in the air with such determination and fierceness, "Secede from her rule! Unlike those clergy dogs, we promise you action and responsibility!" she makes and her fist right in beside her face.

"Join us. Let us attain Metafalss, the green land!" her words have swayed the crowd into a supportive team for her cause. They yell and cheer out for the cause and join in on the celebration of the war against the Goddess. She smiles a victory smile as she yells once more and pumps her fist into the air.

"Metafalss, the Green Land!" her voice is overrun by the thousands of cheering voices of the people as they continue to celebrate.

* * *

><p><strong>End...<strong>


End file.
